


My Mystery Man

by DeanLives



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLives/pseuds/DeanLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-N-Treat at Winchester Mpreg at Lj. </p>
<p>One magical night at a masked Halloween party Jensen finds himself  meeting Mr. Right.  Only to find himself pregnant unable to find the father of his child. Until a class assignment with another college brings the father of his child back in to his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Zelda_addict at Lj. Thanks for taking the time for betaing during your busy time.  
> Please leave feed back on what you think of the story or how I can improve. Please leave any negative comments to yourself since it won't help me improve my writing.  
> Please enjoy.

My Mystery Man

Jared entered the Halloween Ball dressed in a Frankenstein costume as Jensen entered a few minutes later, dressed as the Phantom of the Opera.   Jared headed over to the punch bowl, where he bumped into the Phantom. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it’s fine. I won't chase you with fire because you knocked my glass out of my hand." He reached for another glass.

Jared laughed at that. "Oh, I thought you would just stalk me from behind curtains."

"I might, if you give me reason to." Jared laughed again.

"What is your name?" he asked.

Jensen looked at him. “No names, Frank."

"Fine, Phantom."

As the night went along, so did their long conversations. Before they knew it, they were walking down a dark hallway to a janitor’s closet, which was unlocked. Both snuck into the closet. Jared started to flip the lights on.

"No, lights. Just us, the Phantom and you, Frank."

"Fine." Jared removed his mask and slipped Jensen’s mask off in the dark room and leaned in, kissing him.   They had been moving fast all evening, and this was no exceptionAs fast as they had been moving so was this. Before both knew it, they were naked, laying on top of their clothes in each other arms.

"I've never done that."

“What, sex or sleeping with Frank?"

“Frank, and I meant the closet thing, " Jensen confessed.

"I had a great time, Phantom."

"So did I, Frank." Jared pulled on his shirt as he handed the Phantom his clothes.

They both got dressed and returned to the ball and danced the rest of the night away until midnight when the party ended, and they went their separate ways.

~Winter Break~

Jensen sat on his bed at his parent's home as he took a drink of his ginger ale, let out a belch, and looked down at the pregnancy test in his hand that said positive. He was twenty-one and pregnant with a guy's child, and he didn't even know his name or hell, even what he looked like. He hoped the kind guy he met wasn’t just an act to get Jensen to sleep with him. He just knew he wasn't going to tell anyone just yet; But the way he had been feeling since Thanksgiving was telling him he really was pregnant, and that it wasn't a false positive.   He couldn't think what he was going to do with a kid.

~January~

After it being confirmed by a doctor that he was having a baby, Jensen went back to the people who had the party to find out who his mystery man was, but they couldn't help him because anyone was welcome to come and wore whatever they wanted. The last thing he could think of to **)** do was post flyers asking any man who came to the party as Frankenstein or knew of someone who had to please contact him, But all that got him were some stoners and weirdos who thought it would be cool to fuck a pregnant person.   That was when he realized he would never find the father. Hell, there was a chance he didn't even to go this school, either. He now had to focus on his child and what he was going to do.

~February~

Jensen entered into his Psych 101 class and took his seat. He took the red envelope that the teacher was passing out to every student in the class that had their names on them.

"Please do not open these envelopes just yet. You and the Psych 101 class at Prince Edward University are teaming up for an assignment. These envelopes will tell you where to meet you partner for this assignment, which will last for the rest of the year.   I ask all of you to please place your left hand on the red envelope and repeat after me. I will support my partner. I will not judge my partner for any choices they may make during this assignment.   I will listen to my partner and think thoroughly about what they say before answering." The class agreed. "I pronounce you and your partner married for the rest of the year. You will do anything that is assigned to you; Which will be anything a married couple might deal with. In these envelopes, it will tell you where to meet your new husbands or wives. Both of you will be given cards each week, and you both as a couple will have to deal with it. In the end, you both will write up a report together on being married to each other."

Before Jensen knew it, the class was over. He sat there and opened his envelope.

"Meet your husband at the Prince Edward Library on Friday at 7 pm. You will know him by a white rose he will have with him. Please enjoy your married life."

Jensen sighed and looked down at his round belly and couldn't believe he would have to explain this to someone, and he didn't even know how to.

~Prince Edward Psych 101~

Jared sat in his chair, holding onto his red envelope as his teacher handed everyone a white rose that had two rings tied to the stem.

"You will meet you partner, and at the end of the assignment you will tell me if you would stay married or not. Don't worry -- if you don't want to stay married, you won't fail. This is just to show how muchhard work it takes for two people who are different to become a couple who think as one. You've already taken your vows. Your partner will meet you at the location that was in the envelope. They will know who you are by these white roses. You both will take these rings and wear them during school. Your location will also be you meeting place. Friday there will be no class because you will be meeting at your location to talking over what happened to you for that week as a married couple. We will be checking to see that you've shown up, so don't think it’s a time to skip class because it’s not."

Jared just nodded, picked up his envelope and rose, and headed back to his dorm, where he put the rose in water and opened the envelope, seeing he only had to wait a day before he would meet the person he was “married” to.   He wasn't sure how he felt about this assignment; But he wasn't going to fail, either. He just hoped he had someone with his work ethics.

~Meeting the Hubby~

Jared sat down at the table, waiting for his partner to show up as he read over the letter again. He started watching the time fly by with no partner showing up.

Jensen walked out of the bathroom from being sick yet again. That night wasn't a good night for him. He headed towards the library, where some guys bumped into him.

"Hey, look at the fatso, prego.” they both chimed in.

Jensen just wanted to hit them, but this wasn't his school, and he probably would be blamed for it. He kept on walking towards the library.

“Everyone, bastard child coming through."

Jared walked out of the library, tired of waiting for this no-show of a partner, when he heard the guys giving the other student a hard time. "Back off of him."

"Look, someone likes pregos” That was when Jared pulled his arm back and gave the guy a mean right hook.

Then the other guy went for Jared, and Jensen swung his backpack into the guy, knocking the breath out of him before he punched him. That was when school security and a few teachers rushed over, including Jared's Psych teacher.

“What’s going on?" Jared's teacher asked.

"Mr. Chaplen, I was leaving when these two started giving this guy a hard time cause he’s expecting."

They looked at Jensen. "Is this true?" Jensen just nodded and looked away. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine. I’d really just like to go home, if that’s alright." They nodded as the other teachers and security took the two guys away.

Mr. Chaplen looked at Jared. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your assignment?”

Jared picked up Jensen’s backpack and handed it to him. "They didn't show up." He picked up his own backpack and the now broken rose that he had taken such good care of.

"Thanks." Jensen took his bag. “Sorry I’m late, but I was kinda under the weather.”

Jared quickly looked at Jensen, who was holding the red envelope he had pulled out of his pocket.

Mr.Chaplen laughed. "Love happens in the strangest ways. You boys have fun with your assignment."

Jared nodded. "Hi, this is for you." He handed him the rose and pulled the rings off. He slipped on Jensen’s ring as Jensen did the same to him.

"You want to do this now?"

"If you two aren't feeling well, we can wait."

Jensen smiled. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine if we go somewhere quiet and I can sit down."

"I know this place." Jensen nodded. "Just wait here, and I'll be right back." Jensen just nodded and waited. Five minutes later, Jared and he were walking out to an indoor courtyard that was well lit at night.   He stopped them at a bench where they both had a seat. He unzipped his bag and pulled out a Coke and a Sprite for Jensen. "Here. I thought it might help your stomach, and I know no caffeine."

"Thanks. I have a question?"

Jared looked up at him. "What?"

"What’s my husband’s name?"

Jared laughed hard at that. "Sorry. Jared, and mine?"

"Jensen."

"Jensen, I think you’ve got some explaining to do." He motioned at Jensen's stomach.

"Um…I swear it’s yours."

Jared laughed. "You and your boyfriend expecting?"

Jensen sat up and took a drink. "No, just me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just a night that some might say was a mistake, and it kinda was, but it was also a wonderful night, so I can't say it was bad."

"When are you due?"

"The summer."

They talked and got to know each other, and before they knew it, it was ten at night. "I’d better get going." Jared agreed.

"Let me walk you to your car." Jensen nodded as Jared walked him out.

“Jared, I think we are going to ace this assignment."

"I hope so, Jensen. See you Friday."

~Spring Break~

Jensen headed out of his dorm with his beach towel to see Jared already there and waiting. He walked up to the car as Jared opened the door for him. "Hi."

"I swear, each time I see you, she gets bigger."

Jensen laughed. "How do you know it’s a girl?"

"It’s just a feeling." Jensen got into the car and closed the door behind him.

"It's nice having a partner who’s not all aboutspring break."

Jared laughed at that as he pulled out of the campus. "I've always been more into books than fun. I really only loosened up once, at that was at Halloween. Itwill always be a night I won't forget."

"That’s nice. I think you need to have some fun, but not so much fun that you regret it the next night."

"Yeah, then what’s the point of the fun if you regret it after you did it. Are ready to go to the beach?"

"Kinda." He looked out the window.

“Jensen?”

“Jared, we’ve known each other a month; But it’s kinda hard okay? It’s not you, it's me. I found out I was pregnant, and all my so-call **)** friends disappeared. Then I met you, someone who’s nice and wants to be my friend, even in my condition. I'm really am grateful, but…"

Jared pulled into the beach parking. "Jensen, you do whatever makes you feel comfortable." Jared knew he was feeling uncomfortable about his belly. "Just know I'm the only person here that knows you. Anyone who sees you probably won't ever see you again."

Jensen smiled at that. "Thanks." He got out of the car as Jared pulled the cooler and the towels out of the backseat. He handed Jensen the towels as he grabbed the cooler and an umbrella and closed the car door with his hip. "Let's go."

They walked down the beach and found nice place where Jared set up the umbrella so Jensen wouldn’t get overheated. Jensen threw the towels out onto the sand, and Jared set the cooler down on the towels to hold them down. Jared opened the cooler and pulled out some sunscreen. "The only place I could put it." Jensen laughed as Jared pulled off his shirt. He started rubbing some lotion on his chest and down his arms. "Could you?" He turned his back.

Jensen took some lotion in his hand and started rubbing it over Jared’s back, trying not to focus on how ripped Jared’s back was. He kept rubbing long after the lotion had been rubbed in.

"I think you got it."

That broke Jensen out of his train of thought. “Oh.” He turned his attention back to the water.

"Well, I’ve got some food in the cooler with some water and soda." Jensen just nodded and kept looking at the water.

"Do you need some sunscreen?"

“Sure.” He took the bottle from him. He started applying it to his legs, then his arms.

"I'm going for a swim." Jensen nodded and watched Jared run down to the water. He turned to the cooler and opened it up to find water as he wouldn’t lie, he was getting hot, but he wasn't comfortable showing his belly to anyone. He pulled the water out and opened it, taking a long drink from it. When Jared returned, Jensen was running the cold water bottle over his neck to cool himself down.

Jared walked up to Jensen and started drying off. He took a seat next to him and could tell something was up with Jensen; for even how short a time he had known him, it seemed they had known each other for a long time. "You okay? If you’re feeling sick, I can get you a soda."

"I'm fine, just hot." Jensen didn’t look at him.

"Jensen, I'm going to tell you something, and please don't take it the wrong way; But you're gorgeous; You and your round belly; So please take the shirt off. I don't need you making yourself sick because you're hot."

Jensen didn't want to look at him just yet, but he had a good point. That was when he took a deep breath in as he pulled his shirt off in one, quick move.

"You look great."

“No one has seen me without my shirt except for my doctor."

"Need some sunscreen? He handed it to him.

He squeezed a large amount of lotion into his hand and started rubbing it over his belly. The more he rubbed, the more Jared found himself being turned on.

"May I?" Jared asked to touch Jensen's belly. Jensen laid back on his back and let Jared rub in the lotion. He just caressed Jensen's belly and massaged the lotion into it which oddly got a moan out of Jensen, but he knew from the sound it wasn't of pain but of pleasure; Which brought a smile to his face. The moment was broken when Jensen gasped. “Sorry, did I hurt you?"

Jensen laughed. "No, they kicked me. Still getting used to it."

"Where?" Jared asked with excitement.

Jensen propped himself up on his elbows and took Jared’s hand and placed it on the lower part of his stomach, right above his right hip bone.   "Not sure if other can feel them, yet."

He just stared at his hand resting on Jensen's belly. That was when he felt a tiny push against his hand. "I feel her moving!” He beamed as he said it.

"She likes your voice. She moves a lot when I'm with you." That wasConfusing to Jared.

"That’s so cool--she knows me already."

That was when the baby took a big stretch against Jared's hand and quickly pulled back in, just to return with a hard kick to the same spot, which got a gasp out of them both. "Easy in there."

"Got some soccer player in there." That was when he took his moment and leaned into Jensen and kissed him.

Jensen was taken aback when he felt Jared’s lips on his own, but he found himself returning the kiss. The moment was broken by a football landing on the towels.

"Did we hurt you?"

Jared looked up and reached for the ball. "No, we’re okay." He looked at Jensen, who nodded. He tossed the ball at the guy.

"Thanks, man." He ran back to the game.

"Are we okay?" Jared asked.

"I think so, Jay." Jensen leaned up and kissed him again. That was when the baby started moving more; Which caused him to let out a sigh.

"What?"

"They are moving."

“Oh.”

“That means that they are hungry."

"Let's eat." Jared started unpacking the cooler; Surprising Jensen with all the food he had in there. He picked up a sandwich and handed it to Jensen. "Have all you want."

"Wow, there’s so much, Jared." He took a bite of the sandwich and grabbed some fruit and ate that, too.

Jared ate his sandwich and watched Jensen pack the food in until he was done. "Good?"

"Kinda made a pig of myself, didn't I?”

"You're eating for two, and she must have been hungry."

"I think they liked it.”

Jared took one, long sip of his Coke, killing the can off, but surprisingly found himself letting out a pretty massive belch. "Excuse me."

Jensen started laughing hard, which wasn’t helping his full belly when he hiccuped hard. "I must have really overdone it." He hiccuped a few more times.

"Hey, at least you enjoyed it."   With caution, he placed his hand on Jensen's stomach and started rubbing it for a while until he started feeling the baby repeatedly bumping up against his hand. "Is she alright?"

Jensen placed his hand where Jared’s had been and felt it and laughed. “I’m not the only one who has the hiccups."

"Oh, is there anything we can do for her?"

"No, it will pass."

They both stayed there and watched the sunset over the ocean until they packed up. Jared dropped Jensen off at his place. "Meet tomorrow? We still need to finish the assignment."

Jensen yawned and nodded. "Sure, let me know where. Night, Jared, and thanks for taking me to the beach. I had a great time."

“Night, Jensen." He watched Jensen walk into his dorm before he drove off.

~Jensen's Birthday~

Jared sat across from Jensen at the on-campus diner; Watching Jensen dip one of his French fries into his chocolate milkshake. "Got cravings now?"

Jensen looked up from his books. "What?"

"Cravings?"

"No, why?"

"You’ve been dipping your fries in your milkshake for the last ten minutes."

"Oh, I guess so." He changed the subject. "What does your envelopes say?"

Jared shoved some fries into his mouth and opened the envelope that told them the next thing that came up in their marriage. ‘You and your partner confess a confession to each other.’ "We both confessed something to each other."

Jensen opened his first envelope. ‘You just found out you lost your job while your partner found you guys are expecting. Figure out how you can make it with a baby on the way as a one income family.' Jensen just sighed, since it kind of hit home for him. "I've lost my job and you're expecting. We need to figure out how we can make it with one income."

"Okay, we want to start with mine or yours?"

"Yours."

“Okay, confession." Jared looked at Jensen and took a deep breath in before he confessed his secret to him. "I'm falling in love with you, Jensen."

"What?"

"I've never had a connection with anyone like I do you. When we are apart, I'm thinking of you, and when I'm with you, I don't want to be anywhere else, just with you. I'm enjoying watching her grow and feeling her. I know I’m not her father, but I’d like to be in her life." He took Jensen’s hand. "I want to be more than friends and more than a fake couple."

Jensen looked away as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "I feel the same, Jared."

Jared smiled and leaned forward the best he could in the booth and kissed him. "It's your turn."

"I haven't told you everything about how the baby was conceived, and I haven't told my folks I'm pregnant, either. It happened on Halloween. My school had this Halloween ball. I went and met a nice guy. We talked and moved it to the janitor’s closet. You know what happened next, and then in December, I found out about this little one. I never asked his name--I only knew him as Frank ‘cause’ he dressed as Frankenstein. I still don't regret it or this baby, I just regret I never asked him his name."

Jared tried not to stare at him when he heard Jensen repeat the Halloween night just like the one he had; Telling him Jensen was his Phantom, and the baby he had grown so close to over the past few months was his child. He grabbed his water and took a drink. He wanted to tell Jensen it was him, but something stopped him. "What if you did find him?”

"I tried but never could. He has a right to be part of this child’s life if he wants to. I'm not going to ask anything from him he doesn't want to do." Jensen could see Jared looked a little flushed. "You okay?"

"Will you excuse me?” Jensen nodded as Jared got up and headed towards the back where the restroom were located. He walked over to the sink and turned the water on full blast as he splashed some water on his face. He couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. He knew he needed to return to Jensen before he got concerned. He headed back to the table, but not before asking a waitress to bring a big sundae to their table. He took his seat. "Thanks for telling me that; But you know you’re going have to tell your folks."

"I know, Jared." That was when his phone rang, and he saw it was his folks. "Hi, mom. Thanks, and yes, I'm having a good day. Having dinner with a good friend of mine named Jared. Um…mom something I need to tell you. No, we met in February. Mom I'm five months pregnant. Halloween, and no, I don't know who the father is. Mom, I'm having the baby. Fine, be that way--I don't give a crap." He hung up his phone and took a drink of his water.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it’s okay. I can handle this just fine on my own."

Jared took Jensen’s hand. "But you're not alone."

Jensen smiled at that as the waitress brought the sundae over and set it down on the table. "What’s this?"

"Close your eyes." Jensen did so and opened them to find a small box that Jared had placed in front of him. "What’s this?"

"Happy Birthday, Jensen."

"How?"

"I have my ways."

He opened the box to find a silver bracelet with Jared’s same carved in it. "Wow. It’s so pretty." As Jared placed it on him; he saw Jared had one with his name on it. "I love it."

~April's Surprises~

Jensenwas laid out on the table, waiting to see the baby, when the doctor walked in as Jared sat next to him. "Hey, doc."

She smiled at him. "How are you doing, Jensen?"

"I'm great."

Then she saw Jared. "Who would this be?"

"This is Jared, my boyfriend." It felt good to say that, and it was the first time he had -- **”)** well, either one of them had--said it out loud.

"Nice to meet you, Jared. Are you the father?”

"We met in February," Jensen answered for him.

“Well, I see you put on seven pounds. Let's see how they look." She started scanning Jensen’s belly, showing them both the baby. “Would you like to know the sex?"

"I think it’s a girl," Jared said.

"I'm not sure."

"It’s up to you, Jensen," Jared said.

"I want to wait." Jared nodded as they kept watching the baby on the screen.

“Well, they are looking great. Keep up the great work."

"Will do, doc." He sat up and wiped off the gel as she printed the pictures out for him. "Can I have another?” She nodded and printed out another picture that had a great view of the baby.

"See you two next month." Jensen nodded as they exited the room.

"Wow, Jensen, thanks for letting me come."

“Sure, you’re welcome to come next time, if you’d like." Jared nodded. "And this is for you." He handed him the photo.

Jared took the photo and looked at his child and couldn’t believe it. "Thanks, Jensen, you don't know how much this means to me." He kissed him hard.

"Lunch?"

"Sure, where?"

"Buffet." Jared nodded and walked them out.

~May~

Jared stood in the bedroom, getting ready to take Jensen out for dinner, which they did four times a week but met for lunch every day. He grabbed a pair of jeans from his closet and put them on and started to zip them up to find them not wanting to zip all the way up. "What the?" He took a deep breath in and they zipped up some more, but not all the way. He kicked the jeans off and rushed into the bathroom where he had a scale and stepped on it and watched the dial go past the number it normally sat on. "That can't be." He rushed back into the room and over to the mirror. Looking at his body, it still looked the same--okay, maybe a little softer in the middle--but his abs were still there. He turned to the side, and that was when he saw it, a curve that hadn't been there before he met Jensen. He had gained fifteen pounds since he meet him. “Shit, Jared. Need to watch it.” He opted for some workout pants until he could get some new jeans and grabbed a tee shirt that was under a pile of father-to-be books he had been reading. He headed over to pick up Jensen.

Jensen had Jared take him to his favorite buffet, since the past month his hunger had really picked up. Jensen piled his plate full and watched Jared get a little food. "You sick?"

"No, Ifeel fine." Thatwas when Jensen added more food to Jared’s plate. They headed back to the table. "You turn in your half of the assignment?"

"I’ve got a little bit more, but it’s pretty much done."

"Great." He started to eat his food as Jensen ate his own. Before he knew it, Jensen was up for his second plate and bringing another plate to him, and to top off all the food, Jensen made them two big sundaes so he would get his dairy in.

"Geez, Jensen, I'm stuffed." He was happy he was wearing his workout pants and not his jeans.

"But it was good, wasn't it?” Jared nodded.

"Better get you two home." Jensen nodded and stood up, rubbing his belly, which was getting bigger each week.

~Happy Father's Day~

Jared had invited Jensen to come over to his family’s home for Father’s Day and had already informed his parents, who were supportive, about Jensen; But Jensen was still quite scared. Jared’s mother had gone all out when it came to food, and his father was getting ready to start the grill. Jared walked Jensen into the backyard. "Mom and Dad, this is Jensen, my boyfriend."

"Nice to me you, Jensen." Jared’s father said.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

“Sweetheart, what are you, seven months?" Jared’s mother asked.

"I'm eight."

"You look great. Please have a seat. I’ve got food already setting out, if you need to eat anything before the burgers are done."

"Thanks." Jensen went and sat down at the table and picked up some food as Jared took a seat next to him and reached for a deviled egg. Jensen watched Jared pop quite a few eggs into himself before he moved on to his mother’s mac and cheese.

"My mom is a great cook."

"Oh, Jared, stop embarrassing me. Hon, is there anything you can't eat or stand right now?"

"No, pretty much anything agrees with me."

"Just like when I was pregnant with Jared. I could eat anything. Do you know if it’s aboy or girl?"

"Jared thinks it’s a girl, but I'm waiting."

"Surprises are fun."

"I can't wait to meet them."

“Jared, save some of the food;“ Jared’s mother teased as Jared reached for his third helping of the mac and cheese.

“Sorry, mom, I just missed your cooking, and it’s all so good." She laughed.

Before long, the burgers were off, and they all had put their dent in the burgers, of which two and a half rested in Jensen, where two were in Jared; Then Jared’s mother brought out homemade peach cobbler. Jensen enjoyed itand had a second helping, as did Jared.

"This is Jared’s favorite."

"I can see." Jensen watched him go for a third, eating it and then licking his bowl clean.

"I guess we’d better be heading back."

"Alright, you two drive safe, and Jared, call me when you get home."

"Will do, mom."

“Jensen, it was a pleasure meeting you,” Jared’s father said.

"You too, sir." Jared walked them out to the car.

Jared leaned back in his seat in the car, he was so full. "I'm stuffed."

"I’ve never seen you eat that much."

"I always go overboard when I come home. I just missed my mom’s cooking." Jensen nodded as Jared pulled away from the home.

"Jensen, happy Father's Day."

"Still not official just yet, but thanks, Jared." He gave him a kiss on the cheek as Jared pulled up in front of his dorm.

~Fourth of July~

Jared stood in front of his mirror in his boxers, running late for his date with Jensen as he stared at the pooch he had as he pressed his fingers into the soft skin that stuck out over the waistband. He remembered reading somewhere that some expecting fathers found themselves gaining weight with their partners as they did. If he hadn’t known he and Jensen hadn't slept with each other since Halloween you would think he was pregnant; But he couldn't lie, this was one of the happiest times in his life. He fought his jeans on, in which his belly just stuck out over his waistband, and grabbed a shirt that still showed his belly off, so he went with a button-down shirt to hide it. When his phone rang, he saw it was Jensen and he answered it. "Jensen, I know I'm running late."

"Jared, can we pass tonight?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just really tired. Haven't been sleeping that well the past few nights, but the doctor says it’s all normal at this stage."

"Sure, you two rest up, and I’ll see you tomorrow or whenever."

"Thanks, love you." He hung up the phone.

Jared stripped down and ordered a pizza, not realizing that he had ordered what he normally ordered for both him and Jensen. He sat down on his bed and read over some more parenting guides when the doorbell rang and he got up and paid for his pizzas, Then he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a six-pack of beer from the fridge and headed back into the bedroom with the beer and pizza. He sat down on the bed and read as he ate and drank. Before he knew it, he had four beers and more than a whole pizza in him, and he passed out on the bed.

Jared woke up the next morning and stretched in bed, knocking a few books off the bed with his feet. He scratched his stomach where his shirt had gotten pulled up in his sleep. This time, he had only himself to blame because Jensen wasn't here with him; But it oddly kind of made him feel what Jensen felt like to have the belly. That reminded him of the amazing gift Jensen was giving him, and it made him love him more. He stumbled out of bed, still a little tipsy from the beers. He made his way into the bathroom and relieved himself. He turned on the shower, stripped down, walked over to the scale, and stepped on it, watching it go farther past the numbers it last sat on. "Shit." His belly had gone past the mark of him being able to look at the scale without leaning over to see the number. He knew Jensen needed to have this kid soon. He was now up thirty-five pounds. He wouldn't be able to hide this from anyone much longer. He stepped off the scale and headed into the shower and took a nice long shower. Once out, he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom and laid on the bed. He checked his phone to see no calls from Jensen.   He flipped on the tv and started watching and found himself having leftover pizza for breakfast as he washed it down with the room temp beers. He killed the last beer off with a belch. He was so full, he drifted off.

~ Two Days Later~

Jared woke up to his phone ringing, running his hands over the bed, trying to find his phone in the middle of empty pizza boxes, Chinese takeout, and some kind of Mexican and Tia place. He found his phone on the floor in between a few empty beer cans. He looked to see it was Jensen.

"Jared, you there?"

“Hey.”

"Would you like to go out to breakfast?" Jensen asked as Jared was finishing off leftover Chinese food as Jensen spoke.

He swallowed the last bit of egg roll. "Breakfast? An hour?"

"That’s fine."

Jared hung up and looked at his bed that had two days of takeout food and beer cans spread out all over the place. He hadn't showered in over a day. He pushed himself off his bed and got in the shower and he took a quick shower. He didn't dare take a step on that scale. He found some clothes that fit him and headed out to see Jensen. He missed him.

Jensen was already waiting outside his place when he saw Jared pull up. He hopped in the car as best he could. "There’s this new place everyone is raving about." Jared nodded. He drove them to the Heaven's Pancakes.

They both took their seats at a table; Orderingthe all you can eat pancake special. "I missed you, Jensen."

"I missed you, too. It’sJust this little one is getting so big now that everything hurts, and when I lay down, I can't get comfortable, so I haven't been sleeping that well. Ijust have to wait a little longer."

"Then she'll be here." He dove into his food when it came.

Jensen started eating and watched Jared plow through his food and order more. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, why?“

“You just seem to be eating a lot."

"Just hungry, that’s all."

By the time they finished, both guys were stuffed—well, Jared probably more than Jensen was. Jared paid as Jensen used the bathroom before they left. He waited outside for Jensen.

Jensen walked out and snuck up on Jared and pressed his belly into the curve of Jared's back as his hand rested on Jared's hip. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I don't know. Just hang out with my boyfriend and have cake."

"Um…I was thinking maybe a sleepover?" Jared’s body tensed up. "Hey, if you want to wait until after this belly is gone, I won't blame you."

"It’s not that. I would love to."

"I'm not saying we have to, you know what I mean, but just be together."

"I’d like that." _I'll have to hide my belly from you, but sure, I want to sleep with you._

"Let's get back home." Jared walked them to the car and drove them back to Jensen’s place, dropping him off before he headed home.

~Longer the Wait, the More I Panic~

Jared paced back and forth in his bedroom, drinking his beer, just thinking about how tomorrow he would be with Jensen. He dropped the empty beer can into a pile of beer cans on the floor, adding number six to it. He grabbed another and drank it down. He sat down on the foot of the bed with his head in his hands as he looked at the six-pack of beer on the floor between his legs. He reached down and grabbed the beer and opened number seven.

Jensen wouldn't want him, not the way he looked. Jensen was gorgeous. He was a college student who was fat, with a belly that was turning more into a beer gut. Why would this awesome guy want him? Or was he making all this worse because he hadn't come clean with Jensen that he was the father. He let out a belch as he downed number ten, and the room started to spin into darkness.

The next day, Jared was woken up by someone knocking on the door.   He pushed himself up off the bed as his head pounded and he answered the door with a belch.

"Jared?" Jensen stood there.

Jared peeked around the door, hiding his stomach from view. "Jensen, what are you doing here?"

"Happy Birthday."

"We're not supposed to meet until three."

“Jared, it is three."

"It's three in the afternoon." Jensen nodded. "Sorry, I must have overslept. Let me take a quick shower."

"Not a problem. Can I come in?"

"Come in?" _No, you can't ‘cause’ I'm fat and gross and don't want you to see me like this._

“Jared, I'm nine months pregnant in mid-July. Let me in.”

"Um…Jensen, I need to tell you something first."

"Alright."

"I love you, but something has changed over the lastfew months that I'm not sure how to tell you."

"You mean your weight gain. I think it’s cute."

Jared opened the door fully and looked at him. "You knew."

“Jared, I see how much you eat. Come on, tell me how are you not going gain weight, and I kinda like the junk in your trunk, too."

"What?" He turned around, trying to seehis ass.

Jensen just looked at Jared's belly. He gave Jared’s belly a nice pat. "Got a nice one going on. You better take your shower."

Jared looked at his stomach where Jensen’s hand had been and closed the door. "You don't know how I feel to know you don't care."

"Like I'm the one to judge as I stand pregnant. Most guys would have run when they saw this, but you didn’t, and I don't care if you put on some weight; But you’d better watch it, or you'll be giving me a run for my money in the weight gain department."

"Have a seat, and if you need anything to drink, I have some soda or water in the fridge." Jared made his way into thebedroom, feeling a lot better than he had in weeks. He took a quick shower.

Jensen was sitting on the couch when his stomach cramped. He rubbed his stomach and wished Jared would get out of the bathroom soon. He walked over to the bedroom door and knocked but got no answer and opened the door. "Jared…" That was when he saw all the beer cans and empty food containers. He carefully made his way to the bathroom door, stepping over empty boxes and beer cans. "Jared, I need to use the bathroom." He knocked on the door as he spoke.

Jared didn't hear Jensen as he kept taking his shower.

That was when Jensen felt another but stronger cramp. “Jared, I need the bathroom."

Jared still hadn't heard Jensen and turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and was reaching for the towel when the bathroom door flew open. "Jensen."

"I need to use the bathroom, and you didn't hear me the first few times."

"I think you're too late." He noticed the wet spot between Jensen's legs.

Jensen looked down and saw the puddle of water on the floor. "Jared…"

"Hey, it’s okay. We'll get you cleaned up."

"My water broke."

"What? You mean it’s time." Jensen just nodded. Jared rushed over to him and grabbed his hand and started heading for the front door when Jensen stopped. "Come on."

“Jared, you’re naked."

Jared looked down and saw he was. "Oh, thanks." He threw on some clothes and helped Jensen down to his car. "Is your bag in the car?"

Jensen was getting in when a contraction hit him hard. “Backseat,” he got out. Jared rushed them to the hospital.

~Make Room for Baby~

Jensenwas rushed into a room where Jared came with him to find his doctor there and waiting. The doctor checked Jensen over.

"Almost there, Jensen."

Jensen looked at Jared. "Sorry for ruining your birthday."

"You're not. This is the greatest gift you could ever give me."   He kissed him on the forehead.

“Jensen, I need you to push." Jensen pushed as hard as he could. “The head isout. Give me another big push." Jensen did as told as Jared peeked over to see the baby.

"She looks like you, Jensen."

"One more big push and they will be out." Jensen pushed one more time and fell back on the bed when he heard the cries. "It's a girl. She looks great." He placed the baby on Jensen's belly.

“Wow, Jared, I did it."

"Yes, you did."

"Let's get her cleaned up and checked out." They took her away and got Jensen back into his room to rest.

"She’s so pretty, Jared."

"Yes, she is." That was when a nurse wheeled her in and handed her to Jensen.

"You did an amazing job, Jensen."

"Thanks, Jared." Jared sat down on the bed next to him. "She’s wonderful, isn't she."

"Yes, she is. She needs a name?”

“ Natalie.”

“That’s wonderful, Jensen."

“I’d like you to meet Jared. He’s the one you liked to play with." She reached up in the air. "You both have the same birthday."

Jared leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for this amazing gift, Phantom." He kissed him once more. He pulled back and saw the tears in Jensen's eyes.

"You? Frank?"

"I prefer Jared."

"How…when?"

"Your birthday, when you told me how she was created, and I remember that night very well. I knew she was mine; But Ialso knew I was falling in love with her father even before I found out. I think faith just made sure we were brought together."

"But your folks."

Jared laughed. "My folks have known since before Father’s Day, but they knew not to bring it up. They wanted to meet you, and I know they can't wait to meet her."

"I love you, Jared."

"I love you, too."

"But don't ever lie to me. Don't keep secrets." Jared nodded. "Even if you put on weight, I don't care. I love you, not the way you look. I fell in love with the man in the Frankenstein mask.

"I swear, no more lies or secrets." Jared sealed the promise with a kiss, as did Jensen.

The End


End file.
